


higher than the sun

by Megakatze (LaufeiaEvans)



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeiaEvans/pseuds/Megakatze
Summary: Dalton Big Bang Day 70: NSFW DayThe first time Evan and Ethan get any indication that Julian Larson is anything other than straight, it's when they meet him at a rave, pleasantly high and covered in body paint and glitter.
Relationships: Ethan Brightman/Evan Brightman/Julian Larson-Armstrong
Kudos: 3





	higher than the sun

“Well, well,” comes a voice from behind him.

Julian doesn’t turn to look. He’s in his own world, dancing, having a good time. But something in the back of his mind tells him he knows that voice.

His suspicions are confirmed when four hands reach for him at once.

He grins lazily, leaning back into the touch.

“Why am I not surprised to find you two here?”

The twins laugh, an odd sound echoing in both his ears, and at his invitation they pull him into their dance.

“Have you had any, Cheshire?” one says in his left ear, and when he turns to his right the other sticks out his tongue playfully, a little pink pill on the tip of it.

Julian smiles. “Had a little bit,” he says. “But I wouldn’t say no to more.” 

The twin on his right grins. He leans in, capturing Julian’s mouth with his own. Julian moans, leaning into it and catching the pill on his own tongue. The other boy lingers for a moment, their mouths sliding together languidly before Julian pulls back and swallows.

“We were surprised to see you here,” he says now that his mouth is empty. His brother snakes one arm around Julian’s waist, thumb teasing at the hem of his shorts.

“We didn’t think this was your scene,” he adds, leaning down to mouth at Julian’s neck. Julian moans, eyes slipping shut as he tilts his head back.

“Maybe you don’t know that much about me,” Julian mutters, and the other twin laughs.

“Clearly,” he says, and he presses two fingers to Julian’s jaw, guiding his face towards him.

Julian’s ready for it this time, tongue sliding over the other boy’s parted lips. He can feel him grinning into the kiss, the gentle vibration of his laughter echoing against Julian’s back. His brother nips at the sensitive skin just below Julian’s ear, and he lets out a moan, squirming against both of them.

“Do you bottom, kitten?” one of them purrs into Julian’s ear, and all he can do is nod as the other breaks their lips apart, smirking knowingly.

“Oh good,” he replies, his fingers dancing across Julian’s lower back. He shares a glance with his brother over Julian’s shoulder, and Julian turns to look curiously at the other twin.

“You see,” he explains, sliding just the tips of his fingers into Julian’s waistband. “Since Ethan here got to kiss you, we thought it was only fair that I would be the one to fuck you.”

Julian’s breath hitches. The other twin—Ethan, he supposes—grins against his neck.

“But then,” Evan continues, “we had a brilliant idea.”

Julian doesn’t even have to look at Ethan to know that their gleeful expressions match.

“If you were up for it…”

“We could both share.”

They give Julian a moment to mull that over, their hands exploring his bare chest. He leans back into their touch, closing his eyes for a moment as a blissful smile spreads over his face. Twisting around in their arms, he opens his eyes, staring up at them through long lashes.

“Wanna get out of here?"

Twin smirks meet him as they both pull back, their hands grasping either side of his waist. "We know a place," Evan says.

"A private room," Ethan confirms with a nod.

Julian smiles lazily. "Ready when you are."

Their grins widen, and they exchange a sly look before each taking one of his hands, leading him through the packed crowd. He lets them guide him, flashing light and thumping bass overwhelming his senses as they cut through to the outskirts of the dance floor. Somewhere along the line, they reach a door, and Julian's a little disoriented when he finds himself inside a small room furnished with little more than a king size bed, the music now muffled behind a pale yellow wall.

"Come here, Cheshire," Evan croons, pulling Julian to the bed and landing softly on his back.

Their lips slide together messily, Julian letting out a moan as Evan's tongue works its way into his mouth. His eyes slip shut, and he can feel Ethan's hands at his hips, tugging what little fabric he's wearing down to expose his ass. He smiles against Evan's mouth, wiggling his hips a little, and Ethan chuckles behind him as he drops to his knees.

His mouth is warm against Julian's thigh, and Julian gasps, writhing in Evan's lap. Evan twists his fingers in his hair, tugging gently and tilting his neck back to deepen their kiss. Julian spreads his legs instinctively as Ethan nips at his inner thigh, burying his face between his cheeks. His tongue darts out teasingly over Julian's hole. Julian arches his back, breaking away from Evan's mouth with a low moan.

"You like that, kitten?" Evan reaches around to spread him open wider, mouthing sloppily at the crook of his neck. Julian nods, already struggling to form words. Evan just chuckles. "Don't worry. We've got plenty more for you tonight."

As if to emphasize the point, Ethan's tongue presses in deeper, drawing another moan out of Julian. He leans back against his face, chasing the sensation, the warmth of it spreading all through his body. The drugs they'd given him are starting to hit now, and his nerves are electrified, every touch sending shivers down his spine.

Underneath him, Evan shifts, and he becomes aware of his cock hardening against his thigh. He grinds down against it, and the taller boy chuckles. "Easy, kitten, we're getting to that."

Ethan moves away then, and Julian whines at the loss of contact. But Evan's hands on his hips and his mouth at his neck keep him plenty occupied while the other twin shuffles around on the floor, returning in a moment with his hand slicked with lube. He reaches around Julian to grasp his brother's cock, stroking him slowly while pressing soft kisses to Julian's shoulders.

"I want—“ Julian gasps, and they both smile against his skin.

"We know," Ethan murmurs.

"Come and get it."

He adjusts his grip on Julian's ass, pulling him into his lap and letting Ethan guide his cock to his hole. Julian sinks down onto him, letting out a low moan as Evan fills him up. He moves his hips experimentally, getting used to the sensation. It's good. It's better than he can remember ever feeling before. But they'd promised him more, and he wants _more_.

"Ethan," he gasps out, not quite sure which twin he's referring to by now. But they seem to understand, and when Evan starts to move, Ethan's fingers dip down instantly to spread Julian open further.

For a moment, Julian lets them go, Evan’s cock sliding in agonizingly slow while Ethan works him open. But soon enough, he’s rolling his hips impatiently, lips parting with a soft whine. Evan chuckles. “Easy there,” he says again, his teeth grazing over Julian’s jawline. “Let us take care of you.”

“More,” he pleads, and Ethan slides his fingers out obediently.

With one hand at Julian’s hip, he shifts position, guiding his own cock to where Evan’s is already fully sheathed. Julian raises his hips eagerly, spreading his legs wider for them. He moans softly in anticipation, biting his lip when the tip of Ethan’s cock slowly, carefully pushes in next to Evan’s.

Julian’s eyes slip shut, his mind singularly focused on the feeling of both of them inside him. He doesn’t dare move, instead letting them take the lead, filling him up slowly while pressing soft kisses across his back and shoulders. Just when he feels his anticipation mounting, they start to move, their cocks sliding past each other with a gradually increasing rhythm. Julian’s jaw goes slack, his breath coming in shallow gasps as they fuck him slow and deep.

He loses track of time, lost in the sensation. Ethan draws him into his chest, holding him up while Evan braces his hands on his hips. Julian’s head falls back against Ethan as the feeling overtakes him. They both pick up their pace, falling into an alternating rhythm that keeps him right on the edge.

His orgasm comes without warning. He’s felt like he was close for a while, unsure whether it’s the drugs or the overwhelming fullness pushing his pleasure to the peak, but when he finally does come it’s unlike anything he’s ever experienced. They both fuck him through it, mouthing at his neck until he collapses in a boneless heap between them, his spent cock twitching just slightly as they both finish inside him.

His eyes flutter shut, and he’s only vaguely aware of being lowered down to the mattress, two identical naked bodies wrapping around him on either side. “Shh,” one of them whispers, brushing his tousled hair back from his face. “That’s it, kitten,” the other croons, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

Julian doesn’t bother to open his eyes, isn’t even sure he could if he wanted to. He snuggles closer, pulling them both weakly towards him, desperate for contact. They both chuckle, kissing his temple, his cheek, his jaw. He smiles lazily, his body all but melting into the soft comforter below him.


End file.
